Turnabout Blackjack
by Piratescarfy
Summary: Inspired by the formal timestamp writing style of the Sherlock fic, The Long Drive, Phoenix invites Ema, Apollo, Klavier, and Edgeworth for a game of cards at his house. Only, Apollo does not know the true nature of the game. You don't have to know jack about cards to read this fic I literally only know how to play Blackjack. A bit of KlaviPollo at the end.


8:53

Mr Phoenix Wright puts Miss Trucy Wright to bed, a matter subject to much futile protest and bargaining.

9:07

Ms Ema Skye arrives and rather than help to finish clean up the dining room, she sits in the left corner with a bag of Snackoos™ and watches Mr Wright do it all by himself, setting up crates as chairs for the guests.

9:23

Mr Klavier Gavin arrives along with a somewhat reluctant Mr Apollo Justice. They travelled via motorbike. Mr Justice looks like he's seen better times.

9:30

Mr Miles Edgeworth arrives and expresses displeasure at being the last to appear despite the fact that he was the only one to arrive at the arranged time. He is ignored and the players sit down at the round table, arranged in clockwise form, thusly: Mr Wright, Mr Edgeworth, Mr Gavin, Mr Justice and Ms Skye.

9:34

Play is delayed somewhat by a rule proposed by Mr Edgeworth that alcohol consumption for the duration of the game should be prohibited. He is interrupted during this spiel by Mr Gavin who throws a shot glass to him whilst saying, quote, "Oh, lighten up, Herr Cravat-face!"

9:37

Mr Justice is inexperienced to the game, so he is allowed a few practice runs with the help of Mr Gavin. Despite the name of the particular game that is set for tonight, the players will settle for Blackjack, to avoid complications for Mr Justice.

9:49

Official play begins. The first hand of the night is lost by Ms Skye, who removes her jacket.

9:40

The second hand is also lost by Ms Skye, who removes her glasses, an action that Mr Gavin deems appropriate to wolf-whistle at. Ms Skye responds to this injustice by hurling a Snackoo™ at Mr Gavin's face.

9:44

The next hand is lost by Mr Edgeworth who hesitantly removes his cravat. Mr Wright leaves to procure drinks from the kitchen.

9:50

Mr Justice loses the next hand but does not take any sort of action. Ms Skye asks, quote, "You do know that this is STRIP Poker- Blackjack, whatever?" to which Mr Justice responds by shouting in alarm and standing up so suddenly that he trips over backwards, to the immense amusement of Mr Gavin, sitting next to him.

9:53

Much shouting draws Mr Wright in from the kitchen, where he calmly hands out the drinks. Mr Justice repeatedly jabs Mr Gavin in the face whilst shouting obscenities. It seems that he was not told about the precise nature of tonight's game. Mr Gavin pretends to listen whilst one-handedly pouring his glass of vodka into Mr Edgeworth's cup of apple juice.

10:00

Mr Justice has been restrained by the fact that he is not able to leave, seeing as it is a 1 hour 49 minute walk to his apartment in the pitch black winter night. It has begun to snow. He is convinced to remove his waistcoat. Mr Gavin deems it necessary to give this a round of applause.

10:06

Mr Gavin loses the hand and makes a great spectacle of taking off his jacket. Mr Justice growls in annoyance next to him. Mr Gavin grins at this.

10:11

Mr Gavin loses the next hand and creates a wondrous sight of removing his shirt.

10:15

By some freak of nature, Mr Gavin loses again and removes his shoes and socks with the air of a highly self-centred magician. Mr Justice explosively accuses Mr Gavin of foul play, before being reminded by Mr Wright that losing is not really the point of foul play, and Mr Justice lapses into silence.

10:20

Mr Edgeworth loses the hand, despite Mr Gavin's best efforts and reluctantly removes his collar, something that Mr Wright and Ms Skye snort at. Mr Edgeworth demands to know the nature of their amusement and an offhand comment is made by Ms Skye detailing that, quote "You wouldn't know how to strip if you were given an instruction manual." to which Mr Edgeworth splutters indignantly.

10:24

The hand is lost by Mr Justice who, after much chivvying, takes off his shirt. Mr Gavin gives him a slap on the back, before necking a fourth vodka shot. Mr Justice sips defiantly at his glass of rum and coke (hold the rum).

10:30

Mr Wright announces that he will order a pizza for everyone, on him, and a short recess to the game is taken, whereupon excessive arguing over vegetarian options, starters and colour of menu occurs.

10:45

The pizza is finally ordered and will arrive in 20-30 minutes. Play resumes.

10:50

The next hand is lost by Ms Skye. Mr Gavin drums the table in anticipation as Ms Skye goes to remove her shirt. He is disheartened by the fact that she has another shirt underneath. She can be quoted saying: "This whole thing was my idea so I'm damned if I don't come prepared".

10:57

Mr Justice loses the hand, and removes one shoe. Mr Gavin mistakes this disregard of the rules for mishearing and entreats Ms Skye to hold Mr Justice down in order to remove the other one, along with the socks.

11:03

The hand is lost again by Mr Justice, who seems to be having trouble focusing his eyes, and after much attempted bartering and promised favours, is forced to remove his trousers in the most dignified way possible, now wearing the least clothes of all the players.

11:11

Ms Skye loses the next hand, and is found to be wearing yet another t-shirt, much to the annoyance of Mr Gavin and the amusement of Mr Justice. Mr Gavin tips another shot of vodka into Mr Justice's drink when he is not looking.

11:17

Mr Edgeworth loses the hand and, looking meaningfully at Ms Skye, removes his jacket. Mr Wright laughs behind his hand.

11:23

The doorbell rings and there is a mad scurry to the front of the house. At some point in the proceedings, Mr Justice is elbowed to the front of the tangle and instinctively opens the door.

11:24

Mr Justice and the startled delivery girl are stare at each other in silence.

11:25

The light winter wind is blowing on the bare skin of Mr Justice as he stands in Mr Wright's porch in his boxers.

11:26

Mr Justice takes the pizza box from the girl and silently closes the door.

11:27

After the door closes, Mr Justice can be quoted saying: "Why the hell do I do I know all of you? Why on earth do I even associate with any of you assholes?" Mr Edgeworth stands in a partially drunken state at the end of the hall and it is all he can do to not laugh.

11:30

The players return to the dining room and console Mr Justice, allowing him the largest slice of the pizza in apology. Play continues.

11:33

Halfway through the hand, Mr Justice spots Mr Gavin "topping up" Mr Edgeworth's drink, but says nothing.

11:36

Mr Wright finally loses a hand. He removes his hat, and starts to go upstairs, calling for the other players to continue without him for a while.

11:37

Ms Skye loses the next hand and removes her shirt to reveal yet another shirt. Mr Gavin attempts to threaten Ms Skye with painful death for this, but Ms Skye takes no notice whatsoever.

11:40

Mr Wright reappears, accompanied by Miss Wright, who rubs her eyes and sleepily tries to enquire why Mr Justice has no trousers, but is hushed by Mr Wright, assured that it's nothing to worry about and sat down on a stool next to him. Mr Justice tries to intervene, insisting that this is not a widely accepted move in the parenting community, but is ignored.

11:44

Mr Edgeworth loses a hand and at first is reluctant to remove his shirt, but once he reasons that Miss Wright must be too tired to understand anything in the room past her father's cards, he complies. Also he has unknowingly ingested 6 ½ shots of vodka.

11:48

Mr Gavin finally succeeds in losing a hand and is granted permission to remove his trousers, much to the irritation of Mr Justice, who takes another swig of rum and coke (hold the rum, add 7 shots of vodka).

11:50

Mr Edgeworth cannot actually see his cards anymore, let alone hold them.

11:51

Mr Edgeworth passes out. He is carried to the sofa by Mr Wright and has a blanket placed upon him.

11:53

Ms Skye loses another hand, and it is the last shirt this time. Mr Gavin lapses into giggles from Ms Skye's stern looks. Mr Justice asks as to why a man of Mr Edgeworth's social status would agree to play Strip Blackjack, and Mr Wright replies that, quote, "I have my ways."

11:55

Mr Gavin attempts to flirt with Mr Justice, who attempts to ignore him, but the wanton advances become so incessant that Mr Justice is forced to lay his head on Mr Gavin's shoulder in order to have some peace.

11:57

Ms Skye loses another hand, but to Mr Gavin's dismay, she is wearing another bra under the current one.

11:58

It becomes near impossible to get any sense out of Mr Gavin and Mr Justice. They sit together and giggle, neither of them able to speak coherently.

12:00

Mr Gavin and Mr Justice fall backwards off their crate-chairs and collapse in a tangle of limbs on the floor.

12:03

Ms Skye, still solidly sober, declares herself the 'Grand High Winner' and replaces her clothes. Ms Skye thanks Mr Wright for the entertaining evening and takes her leave.

12:05

Miss Wright crawls under the table and falls asleep. Mr Wright concludes that this cannot be comfortable and carries her to bed, before retiring as well.

12:06

The tangle of limbs that is Mr Gavin and Mr Justice remain on the floor.

12:07

Mr Justice stumbles inevitably into sleep. Mr Gavin does not.

12:08

Mr Gavin fiddles idly with the hair of Mr Justice, before absentmindedly brushing his lips to his cheek, and finally dozing off himself.

No further events


End file.
